Wayward Owls and Pub Hunts
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction de Cheryl Dyson - Quand Coquecigrue commence à en pincer pour le hibou de Draco Malfoy, c'est à Harry que revient la tâche de récupérer l'animal énamouré. Une fois de plus. Harry devrait probablement faire quelque chose pour retenir Coq…


**Auteur : Cheryl Dyson**

**Traduction : ReachingforHeaven**

**Rating : **NC-17

**Nombre de mots : **environ 10 000

**Résumé : TRAD Cheryl Dyson. **Quand Coquecigrue commence à en pincer pour le hibou de Draco Malfoy, c'est à Harry que revient la tâche de récupérer l'animal énamouré. Une fois de plus. Harry devrait probablement faire quelque chose pour retenir Coq…

**Avertissement(s) : **Je ne trouve rien. Des hiboux gays ? _(NdlT : j'ajouterai aussi que ces braves animaux ne sont pas les seuls à être gays dans le coin ; juste pour le rappel !)_

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages, lieux, etc. d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Bloomsbury/Scholastic (_NdlT : ainsi qu'à Gallimard, la Warner, bref tous les gens qui possèdent légalement de quelconques droits dessus_)

**Note de l'auteur : **Ca a été vraiment amusant à écrire, en fait. Merci pour tes indications fantastiques, **subtlefire **! (_NdlT : Cette fic a été écrite pour subtlefire dans le cadre d'un échange sur LJ, où le/la destinataire de la fic a la possibilité de donner des indications sur le contenu de la fic qu'il/elle veut recevoir_) Et merci énormément à **byaghro **pour son rapide travail de beta, comme d'habitude.

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonsoir tout le monde =) Comme je l'ai expliqué à l'auteur de cette charmante fic, la merveilleuse et mondialement reconnue Cheryl Dyson (non vraiment), ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien traduit de l'anglais au français, sauf les textes pour ma classe prépa (et je vous assure que Chaucer n'a rien à voir avec cette fic)… Mais bon, j'espère que je n'ai pas été si catastrophique que ça =) Merci aussi à mon merveilleux beta reader, F., qui malgré ses cours a réussi à trouver le temps pour me relire ; toutes les fautes restantes sont donc de sa faute ! Oui, TOUT A FAIT. Voilà, bonne lecture !

Draco se baissa en poussant un juron et renversa son thé lorsqu'un objet à plumes manqua de peu sa tête. Il se retourna et regarda la chose en question voler jusqu'à une composition florale, renverser le vase, et presque entrer en collision avec le mur opposé alors qu'il continuait sa trajectoire aérienne en direction de la porte ouverte de sa chambre, à l'intérieur de laquelle il disparut.

"Cette fois, c'en est vraiment trop" murmura-t-il ; il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître d'un sort le liquide renversé. Il jeta quelques sorts supplémentaires pour réparer le vase et arranger les dommages causés à ses dahlias.

Draco marcha jusqu'à la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes avant de grogner "Poudlard. Harry Potter." Dès que le décor indistinct d'une pièce apparut, il commença à appeler Potter en hurlant. "Je sais que tu es là-dedans, putain ! Maintenant, ramène toi par ici !"

Après un délai bien trop long pour satisfaire Draco dont l'irritation ne cessait de croître, une paire de pieds nus apparut avec reluctance, suivie de deux genoux couverts d'un pantalon de pyjama, et enfin d'une touffe emmêlée de cheveux noirs, au-dessus d'une paire d'yeux verts dépourvus de lunettes et battant des paupières.

"Malfoy ?" demanda Potter. Il bailla et se frotta un œil avec son index. "Quelle heure il est ? Tu ne sais pas qu'on est samedi ?"

"Je suis bien conscient de la date et de l'heure, Potter. Tu vas devoir te bouger les fesses jusqu'ici et récupérer ce foutu _hibou_."

Potter gémit et se passa paresseusement une main sur le visage. Draco le regarda faire, les yeux à demi-fermés, et se demanda si la mâchoire de Potter était rêche, s'il ne s'était éventuellement pas rasé. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de tels détails à travers les flammes, mais le besoin de tendre la main et de le sentir par lui-même le démangea soudain. Il fronça les sourcils et redirigea son attention vers le problème présent lorsque Potter lui parla.

"Encore Coquecigrue ? Honnêtement, je l'avais mis dans sa cage. C'est un véritable artiste de l'évasion !"

"Je me fous de ce qu'il est, Potter, parce qu'il se trouve actuellement dans ma chambre et je te serais gré de venir et de l'en enlever. Une fois de plus."

Potter fronça les sourcils - et le monde de Draco redevint ce qu'il devait être, parce que cela le faisait plus ressembler au crétin du temps de Poudlard et moins au type agréable à regarder, et même tout à fait baisable, qu'il était devenu durant sa période en tant que professeur de OMDES. Mc Gonagall avait finalement brisé la malédiction qui pesait sur la position de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en l'éliminant complètement, et en créant un nouveau curriculum d'Offensive Magique, Défense Et Stratégie. Potter avait enseigné avec succès cette matière durant les cinq dernières années.

"Ouais, d'accord" dit le brun, avec un manque d'enthousiasme assez marqué. "Laisse-moi m'habiller et j'arrive."

"Essaie surtout d'arriver ici avant midi, Potter. La… créature a déjà brisé un vase à camées d'une valeur quasiment inestimable. Elle ne peut pas continuer à voler n'importe où."

"Bien, Votre Altesse. Je serai là." L'ancien Gryffondor agita sa main d'un air ennuyé et Draco recula, coupant ainsi la connection. Il se remit sur ses pieds et fixa les flammes d'un air pensif alors qu'elles reprenaient leur crépitement jaunâtre naturel.

En dépit de son irritation extérieure, Draco attendait avec impatience la visite de Potter. Il avait rarement des visiteurs, et le brun était... intéressant, maintenant. Principalement agréable à regarder, mais il avait également changé sur d'autres plans.

Refusant de continuer ce chemin de pensées, l'ancien Serpentard se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer une nouvelle tasse de thé et quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner.

ooOoo

Harry se remit sur ses pieds en baillant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il était seulement 7h40. On pouvait faire confiance à Malfoy pour gâcher une parfaite grasse matinée, même un samedi. Bien que ce ne soit pas non plus une épreuve insurmontable de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et de récupérer Coquecigrue à l'appartement du blond. Une fois de plus.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à la cage vide - pour vérifier que le hibou avait bel et bien disparu. Il avait accepté de s'occuper de la menace ailée pendant que Ron et Hermione rendaient visite à Charlie avec le reste du clan Weasley. Pattenrond était bien moins embarrassant, si l'on mettait de côté l'habitude agaçante qu'il avait de dormir sur la tête d'Harry.

Le chat s'étira sur son oreiller, ayant à peine été dérangé par les hurlements de Malfoy. « Au moins l'un d'entre nous peut se rendormir » murmura-t-il. Il lança au félin un regard de reproches. Pattenrond se contenta de bailler et ferma les yeux.

Après une douche et un petit-déjeuner tranquille, Harry laissa un message pour la Directrice McGonagall et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Pré-au-Lard. C'était un jour triste de novembre et les épais nuages gris indiquaient que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler les gants qu'il avait mis dans une des poches de sa cape. Il sourit, pensant au regard dédaigneux que Malfoy ne manquerait pas d'accorder à ses vêtements. Le brun était excessivement fier de toujours porter du rouge Gryffondor quand il rendait visite à l'ancien Serpentard.

La seconde fois où Harry était venu récupérer le hibou, Malfoy l'avait accusé d'avoir envoyé l'animal pour le tourmenter ; mais en vérité, Coq était simplement amoureux du hibou du blond, Raptor. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des mâles ne semblait pas le moins du monde dissuader Coquecigrue, et Raptor tolérait la petite chouette beaucoup plus facilement que Malfoy ne tolérait Harry.

Le chemin lui semblait plus court que lorsqu'il avait été un élève, mais il l'attribuait plus à une certaine familiarité qu'à son âge adulte. Cela allait faire sa troisième visite chez Malfoy en deux semaines, et il supposait qu'il s'agirait de la dernière. Après, il allait prendre soin de fermer la cage avec un sort, au lieu de faire confiance à des loquets manuels que ce fichu hibou réussissait à briser avec une obstination assez paticulière.

Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à comment Coq aurait le cœur brisé quand l'accès à Raptor lui serait refusé. C'était pour son bien, après tout. Ron et Draco seraient les pires beaux-parents possibles. Harry riait encore à voix basse quand il atteignit la solide porte en bois de la boutique du blond ; il l'ouvrit d'une poussée.

Un carillon magique se fit entendre quand il entra et l'assistante de Malfoy leva les yeux des bocaux qu'elle était en train d'empiler en une pyramide. « Salut, Millie » dit-il aimablement.

« Potter. Encore de retour ? » Millicent sourit, mais pas du sourire hostile qu'elle avait utilisé à Poudlard. Celui-ci était véritablement amical. Cela surprenait parfois Harry de voir à quel point ils avaient tous changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Millicent avait cessé de malmener les gens et avait fini par se marier avec Cormac McLaggen.

« Oui » dit-il avec un large sourire. « Je suis ici pour écraser cet amour à plumes naissant. »

La jeune femme émit un grognement et retourna à ses bocaux. « Je savais pas que le patron aimait bien les plumes » murmura-t-elle.

« Excuse moi ? » Harry pensa qu'il l'avait sûrement mal comprise.

« Peu importe. Draco a dit de t'envoyer là haut quand tu arriverais. Tu connais le chemin maintenant. »

« C'est seulement la troisième fois que je viens ! » protesta-t-il.

Pour une raison inconnue, cette déclaration la rendit hilare. « Trop d'informations, Potter » fit-elle, énigmatique.

« Fichus crétins de Serpentard » murmura Harry. Il se rendit derrière le comptoir, où une porte fermée menait à une volée de marches. Il les monta deux à deux et s'arrêta quand il arriva dans le petit salon de Malfoy. Une fois de plus, il fut impressionné par le confort chaleureux de l'appartement. Tout était fait de bois sombre et de couleurs chaudes. Même les nuances magnifiques et profondes des tons de verts s'accordaient à merveille avec le bois de noyer poli des meubles.

« Malfoy ? » appella-t-il. Il savait que l'appartement possédait très peu de pièces. Il se demandait souvent comment Malfoy supportait de vivre dans un espace aussi restreint, après l'opulence du Manoir.

« Potter ! Enfin ! Il était temps. Viens par ici ! » La voix de l'ancien Serpentard lui parvenait d'au-delà du vestibule. Harry suivit le son ; il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, fermée, avant de tourner et de passer la porte adjacente. Surpris, il s'arrêta et se se força à refermer la bouche au lieu de rester béat devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

De toute évidence, le blond connaissait bien les multiples propriétés des espaces magiques. La pièce contenait un laboratoire de potions qui était aussi vaste que la classe entière de potions à Poudlard. Il était impossible qu'un tel laboratoire puisse naturellement loger dans ce qui avait probablement été un placard à balais.

Malfoy était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant. « Dépêche-toi ! Certaines de ces fichues potions doivent être préparées par deux personnes. Je devrais vraiment engager un assistant décent. »

« Et Millie ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'avant.

Le Serpentard mélangeait frénétiquement tandis qu'il ajoutait à la mixture une poignée de feuilles séchées. « Attrape ce chrysanthème. Il faut le mettre juste au moment où j'arrête de mélanger. Prêt ? »

Harry saisit la fleur jaune, qui avait été dépouillée de toute verdure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la fleur à la couleur éclatante. Il la tint au-dessus du chaudron.

« Maintenant » dit Malfoy, et il arrêta de remuer alors qu'il laissait tomber le reste des feuilles. Harry lâcha le chrysanthème et le regarda tourbilloner dans le liquide violet avant qu'il ne s'enfonce sous la surface. « J'ai dit un assistant _décent_. Millicent est excellente pour faire l'inventaire, organiser les étagères, et même s'occuper des clients de temps en temps. Elle est totalement nulle pour préparer des potions. »

« Tu pourrais engager un des étudiants de septième année à mi-temps » suggéra Harry.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, le regardant alors que ses mains étaient occupées à dégager le plan de travail des débris. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Potter ».

Harry sourit largement. « Fais gaffe, Malfoy. C'était presque un compliment. »

L'autre homme lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Ce n'est pas acceptable entre nous. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler. »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et il perçut une sorte de camaraderie avec Malfoy qui le surprit. Le blond avait été aimable durant sa première visite pour venir chercher Coquecigrue, mais impatient et pressé la deuxième. Aujourd'hui, il semblait détendu et presque amical.

« Evidemment, il est quasiment midi. Tu as vraiment pris ton temps pour arriver ici » ajouta Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête. _Presque _amical. « Eh bien, tu m'as réveillé. Tu te lèves toujours à une heure aussi ridicule ? »

« Seulement quand je suis réveillé par un hibou taré qui se jette contre ma vitre. » Le ton de Malfoy était sec.

« Oh » répondit le brun, un peu déçu. « Je suppose que je vais aller chercher Coq, alors. »

L'autre homme agita la main avec désinvolture. « La _créature _ne s'est pas éloignée de Raptor depuis son arrivée. Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne vont rien changer. Maintenant, à propos de ces étudiants de septième année, est-ce que tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Il s'éloigna de son établi et se déplaça vers un burau qui avait été placé dans un coin. Le meuble en question était étonnament encombré, du parchement et des notes recouvrant quasiment toute la surface. Malfoy chercha une feuille vierge, puis passa quelques instants à soulever des papiers pour trouver une plume. Il se retourna et regarda Harry, interrogateur.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à parler, quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de regarder Malfoy, et d'admirer la manière dont son pantalon gris sombre de Malfoy enserrait ses fesses et ses cuisses pendant qu'il se penchait au-dessus du bureau. Il rougit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Euh… J'ai entendu qu'Amaretta Hobbs est très bonne en Potions. Elle est, euh… à Serdaigle. Oh, et Jacob Nott. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Le cousin de Théo ? »

« Oui. » Harry sourit. « Il est à Pouffsouffle. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais il écrivit le nom. « Je devrais probablement juste engager quelqu'un. »

« Mais cela offrirait une certaine expérience pratique aux étudiants » dit rapidement l'ancien Gryffondor. « Tu les aiderais vraiment. »

Malfoy rit doucement et secoua la tête. « Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Toujours un héros. » Il leva une main avant que Harry ne puisse répondre. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu un Auror ? Tout le monde s'y attendait. »

Le brun se renfrogna. « Je suppose que j'ai fini par être fatigué de faire ce que tout le monde attend de moi » répliqua-t-il.

« Touché. Et enseigner ? »

Harry remarqua un tabouret en bois à deux pas de là, alors il s'assit, incertain de la raison pour laquelle Malfoy lui parlait d'une façon aussi normale, mais il réalisa qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. « Quand j'étais au programme pour devenir Auror, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus continuer. J'en ai eu assez de courir et de me cacher, de toujours surveiller mes arrières et de vivre dans la peur. » Il fronça le nez, incapable de faire passer le dégoût qu'il ressentait, simplement à l'évocation de l'époque où il essayait d'échapper à Voldemort pendant qu'il cherchait. « De toute façon, j'ai vraiment aimé être professeur, quand on était en cinquième année, que tu avais ta crise d'envie de pouvoir et que j'entrainais l'Armée de Dumbledore. » Il sourit quand Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai jamais eu- »

Harry éclata de rire. « Bien sûr que si ! Tu étais carrément insupportable cette année. »

« La suivante aussi » murmura l'ancien Serpentard.

Le brun déglutit, se souvenant du collier, de l'empoisonnement de Ron, de la mort de Dumbledore, et de la cicatrice qui traversait sûrement encore le torse de Malfoy. « Ouais. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment, le souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux semblant épaissir l'air de la pièce.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Isabella Barton », dit-il.

Malfoy cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Il indiqua la liste du blond de la tête. « Serpentard. Je pense que c'est une des meilleures élèves. Transférée cette année d'Amérique. »

Malfoy se retourna et reprit sa plume pour prendre le nom en note. « Merci. Il y a certaines potions que je ne peux pas préparer sans aide et mon stock commence à s'épuiser. Je vends principalement des ingrédients, tu sais, mais de plus en plus de gens demandent des potions déjà préparées. »

Harry voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi de quitter le domaine Malfoy pour ouvrir sa propre petite boutique à Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'était pas certain que le Serpentard serait à ce point prêt à se confier. « Je pourrais t'aider. Aujourd'hui, je veux dire. Je n'ai… rien à faire. »

Il tritura le bord de sa cape quand Malfoy le fixa comme s'il s'était soudain transformé en Touffu, le chien à trois têtes. Harry se renfrogna.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon en potions, mais je peux découper des choses et je sais comment mélanger et d'autres trucs dans le même genre - » dit-il.

« Tu veux volontairement renoncer à ton samedi pour m'aider en potions ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry rougit. Cela n'avait pas semblé si ridicule quand il l'avait proposé. « Je suis déjà là » murmura-t-il.

« En effet, tu es là. Et je serais fou de ne pas en en tirer profit. » Le blond se retourna et se dirigea avec brusquerie vers une armoire. Il en ouvrit les portes et commença à sortir des bocaux et des boîtes, les empilant dans ses bras alors qu'Harry le regardait faire avec stupéfaction. Si ses yeux s'égaraient du côté des fesses de Malfoy, c'était seulement parce que son pantalon était admirablement découpé et qu'il l'admirait. Il était habillé de façon assez décontractée, portant seulement une chemise blanche aux manches relevées qui exposait ses avant-bras (et sa Marque des Ténèbres, nota Harry distraitement), son pantalon gris, et des chaussures noires sans aucun doute hors de prix.

« Tu peux suspendre ta cape au crochet, là-bas » lui dit l'autre homme tandis qu'il empilait les ingrédients sur le plan de travail et commença à les trier. « Je pense qu'on va commencer avec la Pimentine, puisque c'est celle qui est la plus demandée. Je peux la préparer seul, mais ça ira plus vite avec deux… »

Malfoy continua de parler et Harry suspendit sa cape avec un sourire. Il était impatient de l'aider à préparer ses potions, en réalité - Ron se serait évanoui rien qu'en y pensant.

ooOoo

Draco regarda Potter couper le gingembre en lamelles aussi minces que du papier avec le couteau d'obsidienne. Le brun avait d'abord été un peu maladroit, mais il avait pris soin de ne pas l'insulter - Potter avait besoin d'aide, après tout - et l'autre homme s'était amélioré après les quelques premières tâches faciles.

Ses doigts étaient étonamment longs et délicats. Draco l'avait toujours trouvé un peu maladroit, mais ce Potter plus âgé exudait la confiance, même en accomplissant des tâches dont il n'avait de toute évidence plus l'habitude.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait de potions ? » lui demanda-t-il.

L'ancien Gryffondor grogna. « Des années. Je ne cuisine même plus, maintenant que je suis à Poudlard, alors ça fait longtemps que je n'ai même pas eu un couteau à la main. C'est bizarre, mais ça me manque un peu. Je n'y pensais pas comme quelque chose de relaxant, mais ça l'est en quelque sorte non ? »

Draco rencontra les yeux verts de Potter et quelque chose d'inconnu sembla passer entre eux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, se sentant étrangement remué. Salazar, il devait être fou. Il aurait dû remettre ce foutu hibou et renvoyer le brun, parce que l'avoir dans les parages ne ferait qu'encourager cette _affection _ridicule qu'il semblait avoir développée pour cet homme. Il ne pouvait que blâmer la nouvelle attitude détendue de Potter, si différente de celle du garçon tendu, en colère et complètement détestable qu'il avait été à l'école. Ce nouveau Harry lui souriait et faisait des blagues qui n'étaient pas offensantes, et se portait volontaire pour l'aider… De plus il était à faire saliver dans ce jean moldu ridicule qu'il préférait porter.

Aujourd'hui, l'instrument de torture qu'était ce jean tombait bas sur ses hanches, attaché par une ceinture blanche qui semblait dessinée pour attirer l'attention de Draco.

Heureusement, Potter portait toujours du rouge Gryffondor ; ce qui était rebutant principalement parce que cela n'était la couleur qui lui allait le mieux. Si jamais il portait du vert, Draco ne pourrait sûrement plus contenir sa libido. Sa main trembla à cette seule pensée et il renversa une trop grande quantité de pyrite en poudre sur la balance.

Le tee-shirt rouge en question était décoré d'un symbole celtique. Draco savait qu'il signifiait _balance_ - quatre cercles représentant la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu, liés par un cinquième cercle. Il se demanda si Potter en connaissait la signification ; il décida de ne pas poser la question, au cas où le brun lui répondrait intelligemment et pousserait Draco encore plus loin en territoire interdit.

Heureusement, l'autre homme amena le sujet de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et ils se lamentèrent pendant presque une heure en discutant de la terrible performance de l'Angleterre contre la Lituanie. La Lituanie, par pitié !

« Hampner est bien foutu, cela dit » marmonna Potter. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre, écrasant trop fort la tige de primerose qu'il broyait. Il croisa le regard de Draco, rougissant. « Pour un homme, je veux dire. »

Il mit la racine de côté et en prit une autre, alors que Draco essayait de ne pas le regarder d'un air trop ébahi. Le blond détourna les yeux, et se concentra sur la tâche de remplir une autre fiole avec le liquide chaud qui deviendrait un remède populaire à la gueule de bois quand il refroidirait. Sa main trembla ; il était difficile de cacher le fait que les fondations de son monde venaient d'être sérieusement ébranlées.

« Il est assez bien fait, en effet » dit négligemment Draco. « Si tu préfères les blonds. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter et détourna à nouveau le regard ; le Gryffondor semblait focalisé sur le broyement correct de la racine cette fois. « L'apparence ne fait pas tout » fit-il. « J'ai entendu dire que Hampner était un crétin. »

« Une personnalité agréable n'est pas requise pour un coup d'un soir » dit Draco, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir cette discussion.

Potter grogna. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si ton coup d'un soir se transforme en quelque chose de plus durable ? Après tu te retrouves avec tout ce que contient le beau paquet. »

« Eh bien, ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé » répondit le blond, espérant qu'il ne semblait pas trop désappointé. « Tu me surprends, Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'admets que je trouve les mecs attirants ? »

« Entre autres choses » admit-t-il.

Potter le regarda d'un air curieux, mais Draco ne poursuivit pas, préférant réfléchir à l'étonnante révélation qu'il venait d'entendre. A la place, il passa au brun un bocal de coléoptères désséchés et lui assigna la tâche d'enlever les ailes. La conversation s'orienta rapidement vers les potions et les ingrédients, et il mit de côté les pensées à propos des préférences sexuelles de Potter pour s'immerger plutôt dans les complexités de la préparation des potions.

Il n'eut pitié de l'estomac grondant de l'autre homme que tard dans l'après-midi. Il étendit largement les bras et remua les épaules pour faire passer la raideur de son dos causée par une intense concentration et des mouvements répétés. Il contempla avec satisfaction les rangées de potions rendues à différents stades d'achèvement, tout comme les deux chaudrons remplis de mixtures qui avaient besoin de reposer pendant un certain temps. Cette journée avait été très productive.

« Eh bien, Potter, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais tu as été incroyablement utile. Permets-moi de t'offrir le dîner en guise de légère compensation. Même si je déteste faire l'éloge de l'établissement de Finnigan, il prépare une omelette au bacon tout à fait acceptable. » Il s'agissait également du seul pub en ville où Draco voulait bien mettre les pieds. Les Trois Balais étaient hors de question pour des raisons évidentes, tout comme la Tête de Sanglier. Il était suffisamment ennuyeux de croiser Madame Rosemerta et Aberforth Dumbledore dans divers endroits à travers la ville. Ils se contentaient normalement de lui jeter un regard noir et continuaient leur chemin.

Potter sembla surpris pendant juste un instant. « J'ai faim » admit-il.

« Je vais aller aider Millicent à faire la fermeture. Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bains si tu veux aller te laver. Désolé pour l'encre de calamar. Je te paierai la note du lavage. » Draco indiqua d'un geste l'ensemble de gouttes noires qui maculaient le tee-shirt rouge de Potter. L'encre de calamar était tenace et même un Charme de Récurage puissant ne pourrait l'enlever. Le brun allait devoir l'envoyer à un nettoyeur professionnel.

« Ma faute. J'aurais dû utiliser un tablier. » Potter le suivit par la porte et tourna ensuite à droite pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, alors que Draco alla à gauche et descendit à la boutique. Millicent était en train d'accrocher la broche de sa cape, près de la porte d'entrée.

« Je vois que Potter est toujours là » dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Il m'a aidé à préparer des potions toute l'après-midi. »

« Potions. D'accord. » Millicent retint un rire.

Draco la fixa d'un regard noir. « Et qu'est-ce qui est si drôle à ce propos ? »

« Rien, patron. Je vais juste partir, maintenant, ok ? Bonne nuit. »

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais elle ne fit que sortir, jeta un sort d'Imperméabilité pour se portéger de la pluie légère, et se dirigea vers la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec McLaggen aux abords de la ville. Draco ferma la porte à clefs et monta les escaliers. A sa suprise, la douche était en marche.

Il se rendit dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, soudainement envahi par le fait de savoir que Potter se trouvait dans sa douche. Nu. Avec de l'eau savonneuse coulant le long de ses muscles et de l'eau perlant sur sa peau… Draco pressa une main sur son entre-jambe, à moitié excité à cette seule pensée.

« Putain, ce n'est vraiment pas bon » murmura-t-il. Il se remit sur ses pieds et fit deux pas vers le couloir, à moitié avec l'intention d'entrer et de rejoindre Potter dans la douche. Il avait admis qu'il trouvait les mecs attirants, par Merlin. Mais avait-il admis aimer les blonds ? Et Draco n'était pas juste n'importe qui, c'était un ancien ennemi. Lui et Potter ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme des amis, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient passé cette journée d'une façon agréablement plaisante. Ce n'était qu'une seule journée, après tout.

Il se retourna et se dirigea plutôt vers son armoire. Si le brun prévoyait de faire une toilette complète, alors Draco allait faire de même. Il sortit une chemise propre et un pantalon noir qui faisait plus habillé que le gris qu'il portait actuellement.

La douche s'arrêta et l'ancien Serpentard entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, puis le son de pas s'approchant. Il se retourna, agité, et vit Potter se tenant à l'entrée de la pièce avec seulement une serviette nouée autour des hanches, maintenue en place d'une seule main. Ses cheveux étaient humides et se dressaient dans tous les sens, ayant été de toute évidence soumis à un frottement vigoureux avec une autre serviette de Draco. De l'eau se trouvait encore sur sa peau.

« Euh, Malfoy ? J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai utilisé ta douche. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de dégoutant dans mes cheveux. Je crois que c'était un peu de cette bile de lézard. » Potter fit une grimace. « Est-ce que ça te pose un problème si je t'emprunte une chemise ? J'ai utilisé un sort sur mon jean ; il est assez propre et je n'ai rien renversé dessus. »

Draco approuva d'un air hébété, essayant de détourner les yeux du torse humide de l'autre homme, et échouant misérablement. La ligne de poils noirs qui allait du nombril de Potter vers le bas et disparaissait en-dessous de la serviette était hypnotisante. Il avait envie de s'avancer, de se laisser tomber à genoux, et de la suivre avec sa langue.

« Malfoy ? » demanda Potter.

Draco tourna les talons et marcha brusquement jusqu'à son armoire. « Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux laisser ton tee-shirt ici et je le ferai envoyer au lavage ou je le remplacerai. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un… caleçon propre ? »

« Non, juste d'une chemise. Je ne porte pas de caleçon. »

Les doigts de Draco agrippèrent convulsivement le bord de la porte de l'armoire. Les mots semblèrent résonner sans pitié dans son esprit. Potter avait travaillé à proximité de lui toute l'après-midi _sans porter de caleçon_. L'air de la pièce sembla soudain extraordinairement chaud et il regarda l'étagère sans voir un seul vêtement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu ne portes pas de caleçon ? » demanda-t-il ; il fit comme si sa voix ne semblait pas un peu étranglée.

« Je sais pas. J'aime bien les boxers, mais ils remontent au niveau de mes cuisses et j'étais toujours en train de tirer dessus quand j'en mettais ; j'avais l'impression d'être un pervers à être toujours en train de me toucher l'entre-jambes, alors j'ai finalement juste arrêter d'en porter. »

Le concept que Potter ait été sans sous-vêtements durant ses quelques dernières visites fut suffisant pour provoquer une sorte de petite crise à Draco, qui n'était pas du tout aidé par le fait que l'homme se tenait en ce moment dans sa chambre, portant seulement une _serviette_.

« Malfoy ? » demanda à nouveau Potter.

« Une chemise. D'accord » dit Draco. Il chercha à l'aveuglette et saisit la première sur laquelle il mit la main. « Celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire. » Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas pour la lui donner, gardant avec précaution ses yeux sur quelque chose d'autre. Les fleurs dans le vase cobalt sur sa table de chevet étaient en train de fâner. Draco devrait bientôt les remplacer.

« Merci » dit Potter, et il prit le vêtement. « J'en ai pour une seconde. »

Il quitta la pièce là-dessus, offrant à Draco seulement un aperçu de ses fesses couvertes par la serviette blanche. Le blond réussit à atteindre la coiffeuse avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur la chaise.

« Il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements » murmura-t-il. « Le Sauveur du foutu monde sorcier ne - porte _pas_ - de sous-vêtements. »

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit à nouveau après un petit moment et il entendit l'autre homme dans le couloir. « Je t'attends dans le salon, ok ? » demanda-t-il en passant sans s'arrêter.

« Bien » dit Draco d'un ton grincheux ; puis il se leva et alla prendre lui-même sa douche en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que le corps nu de Potter était là trois minutes plus tôt.

ooOoo

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon, et essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que Malfoy se trouvait dans la douche. Cela n'aidait en rien sa tranquillité d'esprit d'imaginer l'eau coulant sur sa peau pâle et nue.

L'expression qu'avait prise le visage de l'ancien Serpentard dans la chambre quand il était entré, portant seulement une serviette, avait été une révélation. Harry ne pensait pas que l'éclair d'intérêt dans son regard, tout comme l'air hébété qui l'avait suivi, n'avaient été le fruit de son imagination. Ou tout du moins il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, se sentant idiot de faire les cent pas, mais bientôt une énergie anxieuse le poussa à se relever.

C'était n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait absolument pas être intéressé par Draco Malfoy. Ron et Hermione l'emmèneraient à Saint-Mangouste pour qu'on l'examine. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés et essaya de les aplanir avec ses doigts. Il fit un pas vers la chambre, avec l'intention d'emprunter une brosse ou un peigne, mais l'idée du blond sortant de la douche et trouvant Harry en train de fouiller dans sa chambre était trop mortifiante à imaginer.

Le bruit de la douche cessa et il hocha la tête. Il aurait certainement été découvert. Découvert par un Draco Malfoy trempé. Il grogna et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. La vue de Pré-au-Lard était assez limitée, en particulier à cause des nuages qui rendaient le paysage gris et limitaient la visibilité. La pluie torrentielle donnait l'impression qu'il était plus tard que l'heure réelle. Un sort de Temps lui indiqua qu'il était à peine plus de seize heures, mais dehors il faisait presque noir.

Des lampes à la luminosité douce s'étaient allumées automatiquement dans le salon quand Harry était entré ; il supposa qu'elles étaient enchantées.

Il entendit Malfoy faire du bruit dans la chambre, puis ce dernier entra dans la pièce, impeccable. Il portait une chemise blanche lâche avec des petits boutons en argent. Le bas de la chemise n'était pas rentré dans son pantalon noir, et affichait un motif intéressant en filigrane, fait de fils d'argents qui suivaient ceux des poignets. L'ourlet était coupé un peu plus haut au niveau des hanches, faisant en quelque sorte paraître les jambes du Serpentard encore plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient.

Malfoy était à couper le souffle. La décision antérieure de Harry s'envola, comme emmenée au loin sur les ailes d'un hibou. Il désirait l'homme en face de lui, et le voir rendait très difficile le fait de penser à des raisons valables qui invalideraient cette très mauvaise idée.

« Prêt, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Euh… mes cheveux sont… Est-ce que tu as un peigne que je pourrais t'emprunter ? »

Les yeux du blond brillèrent d'une lueur qui sembla un peu dangereuse. « Je peux les arranger pour toi. »

Harry recula d'un pas. « Je pense que je préférerais plutôt - »

« Ne sois pas terrifié. Allez, reste juste immobile. » Malfoy s'approcha et leva sa main gauche pour la placer sous le menton de Harry, pliant les doigts pour le maintenir en place doucement - mais fermement. Il leva sa baguette de son autre main et jeta un sortilège que le brun n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Un souffle d'air magique chatouilla son crâne, et pendant un simple moment de panique il se demanda si Malfoy ne l'avait pas juste rendu chauve.

Puis l'autre homme relâcha son menton. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire malicieux. « Brilliant » dit-il, et il conjura un miroir pour Harry.

Ce dernier le leva avec inquiétude, et ne put que cligner des yeux en voyant son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient le même air que d'habitude, mais ils étaient… différents. Ils se dressaient encore à des angles étranges, mais maintenant cela semblait voulu et presque artistique plutôt que hasardeux et désordonné. « Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Malfoy fit claquer sa langue et reprit le miroir pour vérifier pendant un moment l'apparence de ses propres cheveux, avant de le faire disparaître. « Je ne peux pas divulguer mes secrets, Potter. On se connaît à peine. »

« On se connait depuis qu'on a onze ans ! »

« Essayer de se blesser et de se tuer pendant tout ce temps ne veut pas vraiment dire _se connaître _» fit Malfoy d'un ton supérieur. « Par exemple, quelle est ma couleur préférée ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Vert » dit-il immédiatement.

« Quelle _nuance _de vert ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Vert Serpentard ?»

« Faux. »

« Oui, eh bien, tu ne connais pas la mienne non plus ! »

« C'est le violet » dit Malfoy, l'air fier de lui.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Personne ne le savait. Le brun n'était même pas sûr que Ron le sache. Il ne s'en vantait pas vraiment, préférant maintenir une allégeance extérieure à Gryffondor en choisissant du rouge et du bourgogne à chaque fois que c'était possible.

« Allons-y » dit Malfoy, après qu'il ait ri devant sa stupéfaction manifeste.

La pluie tombait à verse au-dehors. La boutique de Malfoy possédait un petit auvent qui protégeait la porte des éléments et leur évita à tous les deux d'être trempés, assez longtemps pour lancer un sortilège d'Imperméabilité. Ils traversèrent la rue pavée, évitant les flaques d'eau, et ne dirent rien tandis qu'ils atteignaient le coin et marchaient jusqu'au pub de Seamus Finnigan.

Leur ancien camarade se trouvait derrière le bar. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent et cria, « Eh ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon modeste établissement en cette belle journée ? » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Malfoy et se plissèrent. « Vous ne prévoyez pas de causer des problèmes tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy ricana pendant qu'il accrochait sa courte cape à une patère. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre la sienne, ayant à la place juste mis son écharpe de Gryffondor autour de son cou. Il l'enroula à un crochet à côté de la cape, tout en disant « On est des adultes maintenant, Seamus. Les jours où on en arrivaient aux poings sont derrière nous. » Il adressa un large sourire à Malfoy et ajouta dans un murmure « J'espère. »

« C'est à toi d'en décider, Potter » lui répondit le blond avec douceur, alors qu'il s'asseyait à une table. Harry prit place en face de lui et prit sur la table le menu écrit à la main.

Une serveuse aux courbes généreuses apparut avant qu'il n'ait dépassé les premières sélections.

« Draco Malfoy » dit-elle avec un sourire qui sembla trop séduisant à Harry. « Comme d'habitude ? »

« Je pense que je vais prendre un Whisky Pur-Feu ce soir, Veronica. Et un pour Harry, juste là. Nous fêtons le fait que nous n'avons pas essayé de nous entretuer une seule fois aujourd'hui. Un évènement considérable, en effet. »

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'ancien Gryffondor d'un air dubitatif. « Harry, c'est ça ? Tu veux des glaçons avec, Harry ? »

Ce dernier fit non de la tête et sourit, évitant le petit sourire narquois de Malfoy quand elle ne réussit de toute évidence pas à le reconnaître. Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, s'assurant que sa cicatrice était complètement dissumulée par sa frange, et jeta au blond un regard d'avertissement.

« Pas de glaçons. Noté. Draco, je sais que tu adores le bacon, mais nous avons un délicieux ragoût de rôti ce soir que les clients ont tout à fait adoré. »

« Cela me semble exquis. Pott- Harry ? »

« Je vais prendre la même chose » dit-il, et il laissa retomber le menu. Il avait suffisamment faim pour manger à peu près tout ce qu'on mettrait devant lui. La simple odeur de la nourriture qui flottait dans l'air le faisait saliver.

« Comment se débrouillent les équipes de Quidditch à Poudlard, cette année ? » demanda Malfoy quand Veronica se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine. La question semblait posée par politesse plutôt que par intérêt, mais Harry sauta sur le sujet et s'immergea bientôt dans des récits à propos de divers joueurs de Quidditch prometteurs provenant des quatre Maisons, y compris une jeune Attrapeuse de Serpentard.

« Elle est seulement en sixième année » finit-il, sirotant son Whisky Pur-Feu. « Mais elle finira sûrement pro quand elle quittera Poudlard. Elle ne semble pas s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre - elle est comme une version féminine d'Oliver Wood. » Harry ricana en se souvenant des jours de Quidditch de son adolescence.

La réponse de Malfoy fut noyée par de vives acclamations provenant d'une autre partie de la salle. L'endroit s'était rempli pendant qu'ils mangeaient, et maintenant il était difficile de s'entendre au-dessus des conversations et des rires de ceux qui les entouraient. La majorité de la foule semblait plongée dans un jeu de Magifléchettes, qui était semblable aux fléchettes moldues, excepté que la cible était constamment changeante. Il fallait lancer rapidement pour atteindre la partie adéquate avant qu'elle ne se transforme en une zone rapportant moins de points.

« Ca devient bruyant par ici » dit Malfoy, se penchant en avant et parlant plus fort pour que Harry puisse l'entendre.

Ce dernier approuva de la tête, et il était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils partent. Il supposait qu'il devrait retourner à Poudlard avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre.

« La chasse ! La chasse ! La chasse ! La chasse ! » L'acclamation commença assez bas, mais fut bientôt hurlée par quasiment tous les clients. Harry regarda Malfoy, stupéfait, mais ce dernier haussa seulement les épaules et secoua la tête, de toute évidence aussi surpris que lui.

Seamus monta sur une chaise pour pouvoir être vu par la foule et frappa une cuillère contre une carafe jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse dans la pièce. « Comme ça, vous êtes prêts pour une chasse au trésor alors ? »

Les clients rugirent leur approbation et Seamus frappa à nouveau sur son gong improvisé en riant. « Très bien, alors, Veronica va vous donner les listes. Equipes de deux, une liste par équipe, alors trouvez-vous un partenaire et ne vous battez pas pour avoir les plus mignons, à moins que vous ne le fassiez dehors. »

Harry comprit le mot « dehors » comme un indice pour partir, mais un morceau de parchement atterrit sur la table entre eux, alors il la prit, curieux. La liste était assez aléatoire. _Une feuille d'oranger. Le septième nom sur la statue des Fondateurs de Pré-au-Lard. Une plume. Une publication de la Gazette du Sorcier (pas celle d'aujourd'hui). Le type de fleur qu'on trouve dans le pot bleu en-dehors de la boutique de l'apothicaire._

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Tu as l'intention de gagner, alors ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas bon pour ce genre de jeux. »

Le blond prit la liste et lui sourit d'un air narquois. « Je suis _très _bon pour jouer. On devrait s'inscrire. »

Harry savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, en particulier après les deux verres de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il avait bu avec son diner. Il devrait retourner à Poudlard et se glisser dans son lit, pour se lever avec les idées relativement claires et préparer le cours de lundi. Et pourtant, quand il rencontra les charmants yeux gris et brillants de Malfoy, au-dessus d'un sourire dévastateur et désarmant, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait que sourire en retour et approuver.

« Vous avez une heure » appela Seamus. « Le gagnant recevra un bon pour un repas gratuit pour deux - boissons comprises - plus ce charmant certificat vous déclarant comme gagnants du mois, qui sera accroché sur le mur juste là. Le décompte commence… maintenant ! »

Il y eut une bousculade effrénée en direction de la porte et plusieurs clients faillirent être piétinés, jusqu'à ce que l'endroit se soit quasiment vidée. Malfoy se leva plus lentement et secoua la tête en regardant Seamus. « Cela semble assez contreproductif d'envoyer tes clients dehors » remarqua-t-il en mettant sa cape.

Harry enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené sa cape - la pluie tombait toujours à verse, et deviendrait sans doute plus froide pendant qu'ils marcheraient. Il aurait à se rabattre sur des sorts de Réchauffement.

Seamus eut un large sourire. « On pourrait voir ça comme ça, mais quand ils vont revenir ils vont passer le reste de la nuit à boire et à comparer leurs notes, en plus ça nous donne le temps de ranger un peu et de cuisiner plus de nourriture. Ca marche bien au final. Vous jouez tous les deux ? »

« Nous allons gagner » dit Malfoy avec un clin d'œil, puis il saisit le bras de Harry et le poussa par la porte.

« Commençons par le parc. C'est l'endroit le plus éloigné d'ici, donc on pourra chercher les objets en revenant. De quoi a-t-on besoin là-bas ? »

Le brun jeta un sortilège d'Imperméabilité, puis un Lumos afin de pouvoir lire la liste. « Le quatorzième symbole en dessous de la statue de Burdock Muldoon. »

« Il n'y avait pas une question à propos de Au Souafle et à la Batte ? » demanda Malfoy. Il marchait si vite que Harry devait pratiquement trottiner pour rester à son niveau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste et essaya de ne pas trébucher sur les pavés mouillés.

« Ouais, euh… C'est là. _A quelle heure ouvre Au Souafle et à la Batte le mercredi ? _»

« Question piège. Ils n'ouvrent pas. Le propriétaire va à Londres chaque mardi soir, se rend complètement ivre, et passe le mercredi à récupérer de sa gueule de bois. Ecris le. »

« Avec quoi ? Je n'ai pas de plume. »

Malfoy s'arrêta, fouilla dans une poche de sa cape, et lui tendit une plume de paon blanche ouvragée. Harry la prit avec un sourire et griffona la réponse, après avoir utilisé un sort de Raidissement pour changer le parchemin en quelque chose ressemblant plus à une planche.

« Un sortilège utile » murmura l'ancien Serpentard, avant de reprendre sa marche.

« J'utilise pas mal de papier au travail » répondit Harry. « On a besoin d'une plume. Il est marqué : _pas une pour écrire_. »

« On va aller jusqu'à la Poste. Il y a un érable avec des feuilles oranges au coin, là-bas. »

La connaissance que Malfoy possédait de Pré-au-Lard était impressionnante. « Ca fait combien de temps que tu habites ici ? » demanda le Gryffondor, au coude à coude avec l'autre homme et parlant fort pour pouvoir se faire entendre malgré la pluie.

« Six ans » répondit Malfoy.

« Tu t'y plais vraiment, non ? »

Il sourit. « J'ai toujours aimé Pré-au-Lard. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique ici, quand nous étions à Poudlarrd. Peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était agréable de sortir du château de temps en temps. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête. « Zonko's était cool. Et Honeydukes. »

« Ton Wesley a racheté Zonko's, mais Honeydukes marche toujours bien. »

« Tant qu'il y aura des étudiants à Poudlard, je pense qu'Honeydukes marchera bien. » Il rit. « Les enfants doivent bien acheter leurs sucreries quelque part. Bien sûr, tu n'as jamais eu l'air d'en manquer à l'école. »

« Mère était terrible, en me permettant de satisfaire mon penchant pour les sucreries » admit Malfoy. « Nous y sommes. Des feuilles oranges. » Il se haussa sur la point des pieds et en attrapa une sur une branche. Elle était plus grande que sa main, et d'une très belle forme. Harry raya FEUILLE ORANGE sur la liste et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre homme, qui avait recommencé à marcher.

« Commence à chercher des plumes » conseilla Malfoy. « Nous sommes à la Poste. »

Le brun scruta le sol du regard, maudissant le nombre de feuilles sur le sol. Cela allait être difficile de repérer une plume au milieu de toutes ces feuilles mortes et multicolores. Il était tellement concentré sur sa recherche qu'il se cogna avec Malfoy ; ce dernier le stabilisa d'une main sur son bras.

« Fais attention, Potter » dit-il, une nuance amusée dans la voix.

Harry se rétablit, mais Malfoy ne le relâcha pas. Au lieu de cela, il le regarda droit dans les yeux. La brume créée par leur souffle se confondait, et le Gryffondor sentit un léger parfum de Whisky Pur Feu. Il se demanda si l'autre homme aurait le même goût que l'alcool ; puis il recula d'un pas, stupéfait en prenant conscience qu'il venait juste d'hésiter à l'embrasser.

La main de Draco le lâcha quand Harry bougea, et il dit « Ici. » Le brun cligna des yeux, puis il vit Malfoy faire quelques pas, se baisser, et se relever avec une petite plume marron à la main.

Il masqua sa confusion en cherchant le mot « plume » dans la liste, et le raya. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, la plume comme la feuille avaient disparu, probablement grâce à un usage judicieux d'un sortilège de Réduction.

« Allez, viens. Nous avons une rune à trouver. »

Le chemin jusqu'à la statue de Burdock Muldoon ne fut perturbé que par le son de leurs pas sur le trottoir. Harry se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et jetait souvent des regards de côté à Malfoy, mais ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils atteignirent la statue, d'un gris sombre et dégoulinante de pluie. Une autre équipe était arrivée là-bas avant eux et riaient, ivres, alors qu'ils comptaient les runes d'une voix forte.

Harry sourit en voyant leur comportement ; l'un d'entre eux cria la réponse avant de lever le poing et de rejoindre les autres qui s'éloignaient en titubant. « Est-ce qu'on leur fait confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jamais de la vie » répondit le blond, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant la statue. « Quelle rune veulent-ils ? »

« La quatorzième » répondit Harry après avoir balayer la liste. Puis il fixa du regard le dos de Malfoy, joliment courbé, sa cape prise entre ses jambes quand il se pencha en avant.

« C'est la rune pour 'humain'. Est-ce que tu la connais ? »

Il hocha la tête - les autres concurrents avaient donné la bonne réponse, ce qui fit remonter d'un cran la foi qu'il avait en l'humanité. Et puis il se renfrogna, parce qu'il était complètement nul en Runes, et les utilisaient très peu.

« Oh, donne-moi ça » dit Malfoy en se relevant, et il lui reprit la liste des mains pour griffonner le symbole dans la case prévue et noter le sens. Harry admira ses longs doigts pendant qu'il écrivait. Un de ces doigts parcourut la liste quand il eut fini. « Bon, alors, nous allons prendre le raccourci par l'allée près des Monstruosités de Melvin, et ça nous amènera près de l'Apothicaire. Je ne suis pas sûre de où nous allons pouvoir trouver une tasse à cette heure-ci, à moins que je ne passe à la boutique pour en prendre une. Je doute que Pieddodu accepte d'en donner à ces chasseurs de trésors ivres. »

Malfoy lui tendit à nouveau la liste et recommença à marcher. Harry enroula plus étroitement l'écharpe autour de son cou, et frissonna. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et bien que le sort les protégeait de la pluie, il ne protégeait pas ses pieds des flaques humides et froides.

L'allée que Malfoy remontait était d'un noir d'encre. Sa baguette projetait une lumière vive qui repoussait la plupart des ombres, mais l'ambiance restait assez sordide et il se rapprocha de Malfoy, sa propre baguette à la main, les sens en alerte. Même si Pré-au-Lard était une ville paisible, des personnages étranges vivaient partout et les allées sombres semblaient être les endroits où ils aimaient bien se cacher.

ooOoo

Les pas de Potter s'accélérèrent derrière lui, et le blond secoua la tête. Il était en train de passer un moment ridiculement agréable - un véritable prodige. L'homme était absolument délicieux, vêtu de la chemise de Draco, même avec sa stupide écharpe de Gryffondor qui l'étranglait à moitié.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, ayant l'intention de poser une question à Potter. Ce dernier lui rentra directement dedans.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que - ? »

Draco lui saisit les bras. « Putain de merde, Potter, tu es gelé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas mis ta cape ? Et tu ne comprends pas le concept des sorts de Réchauffement ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on allait marcher à travers tout la ville ! On devait juste aller manger » protesta l'autre homme. « Et je n'ai pas si froid… »

Draco frotta les avant-bras froids de Potter de haut en bas avec ses mains, appréciant leur fermeté en-dessous de la soie. « Viens par ici, espèce d'idiot. » Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ses actions, il attira le brun contre lui, plaquant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre - et enfonçant le parchemin raidi dans les côtes de Draco.

« Désolé » murmura Potter et retira la liste, qui aurait pu disparaître complètement de la surface de la terre pour le Serpentard, qui y accordait bien peu d'attention après cela ; Harry était maintenant complètement pressé contre lui et ses bras se trouvaient autour de sa taille. Draco décida que l'autre homme devait être plus ivre que ce qu'il avait cru, parce qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou, lui provoquant un frisson dû au froid de la peau du brun. « Tu es si chaud » murmura ce dernier, et il se pressa encore plus près.

Draco jeta un sort de Réchauffement, juste au moment où le sort d'Imperméabilité de Potter cessa de faire effet. Quand les premières gouttes de pluie rencontrèrent son visage, le blond ne put que rire ; la situation était juste trop incroyable.

« Merde » dit Potter, tout en essayant de démêler sa baguette de l'ourlet de la cape de Draco.

« Pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, tu es remarquablement limité » commenta ce dernier, toujours en train de rire.

« La ferme » fit le Gryffondor avec une moue boudeuse. Ses longs cils étaient parsemés de gouttes de pluie, qui s'étaient aussi éparpillées dans ses cheveux.

« Force-moi » murmura Draco.

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent, et il le fixa avant de lentement - très lentement, comme si le Serpentard pouvait être assez stupide pour essayer de s'échapper - l'embrasser.

Enfin, pensa-t-il triomphalement. Les lèvres de l'autre homme étaient hésitantes au début, puis il sembla réaliser que Draco n'allait pas essayer de le repousser. Il l'embrassa alors plus intensément, et donna un coup de langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis. La main qui désormais ne tenait plus le parchement agrippa la manche du Serpentard, et l'autre - partiellement occupée par sa baguette et la cape - toucha la hanche de Draco de ses articulations.

Ce dernier rapprocha encore Potter en passant un bras autour de sa nuque - tenant toujours fermement la baguette qui les éclairait tous les deux - et l'autre renforça sa prise sur sa taille.

Le brun recula pendant un instant, les yeux écarquillés et interrogateurs. Il songea un instant à dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais au final il se contenta simplement de se pencher en avant et de saisir la lèvre supérieure de Potter entre les siennes. Pendant plusieurs longues et délicieuses minutes, ils luttèrent pour voir qui résisterait le plus longtemps, mais finalement le Gryffondor entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue curieuse ; cela devint alors beaucoup plus intéressant, en particulier quand Potter repoussa Draco jusqu'à ce que ses épaules heurtent le mur de pierre.

Comme si la sentation du corps de l'autre homme pressé entièrement contre le sien n'était pas suffisante, le bâtard commença à parler, marmonnant des mots contre la bouche de Draco entre leurs baisers brûlants.

« Tu… es si désirable. Voulu faire ça… durant toute cette foutue journée. Sexy. Splendide bâtard. »

Comme pour refléter l'intensité de leur étreinte, la pluie s'intensifia, formant comme des ruisseaux le long du visage de Draco et se mélangeant à leurs baisers. Potter ne semblait pas s'en soucier. La main gauche du blond quitta sa taille pour glisser plus bas, et se saisit des fesses fermes de son vis-à-vis pour l'attirer encore plus près. La sensation de son érection de Potter se frottant contre la sienne était tout simplement délicieuse.

« Besoin de te toucher » dit le brun, et il lâcha la manche de Draco pour plonger sa main entre eux deux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il dégagea sa baguette de la cape du Serpentard et sa main libre rejoignit l'autre pour essayer d'ouvrir son pantalon. Heureusement, la braguette s'ouvrit facilement ; alors, la main - _putain de merde, glacée _- de Potter s'enroula autour du sexe de Draco. « Désolé » murmura l'autre homme en entendant son sifflement.

Draco murmura quelque chose qu'il espérait être encourageant, et sa propre main libre entra alors en action. Il garda son autre main autour de sa baguette, car la lumière qui les entourait était trop hypnotisante pour l'éteindre. La pluie gouttait des cheveux de Potter, et se prenait dans ses cils, et rendait ses lèvres…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans le pantalon - _oh, sans sous-vêtements_ - de Potter, et il sentit son abdomen tiède se contracter à cause de sa main froide, humide, mais son sexe était lourd et brûlant sous ses doigts, et _vraiment _excité. Il était difficile de se concentrer avec les deux mains de l'autre homme caressant son pénis, glissant et le caressant avec insistance de haut en bas. Les gouttes de pluie accidentelles ne faisait que rendre leur étreinte encore plus érotique.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour se regarder, reposant leur front l'un contre l'autre d'un accord muet. La main de Draco semblait inappropriée comparées aux deux mains de Potter, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide de s'occuper de leurs deux sexes, les entourant de ses mains.

La sensation du sexe brûlant de Potter contre le sien était indescriptible, et Draco laissa échapper un bruit indigne qui sembla rendre le souffle de son vis-à-vis encore plus erratique.

« S'il te plaît, refais-le » murmura ce dernier.

Draco y réfléchit pendant une fraction de seconde, puis ferma les yeux et dit « Potter », mais il en fit un grognement guttural.

« Putain » lâcha le brun, et Draco sentit son sexe frémir entre leurs mains. « Putain. Essaie encore, avec _Harry _cette fois. »

Draco sourit d'un air malicieux, et ouvrit les yeux pour contempler leurs mains masturbant au même rythme. Putain de merde, il était tout près, en partie à cause des merveilleuses sensations que cela lui procurait, mais surtout parce qu'il était en train de se faire branler par Harry Potter dans une allée sous la pluie.

« Harry » murmura Draco dans un long soupir qui se termina en un gémissement.

« Draco, Draco, Draco » répéta Harry en retour, et chaque syllabe lui procura comme un électrochoc. Avec une vitesse surprenante, Draco jouit. Il se concentra sur leurs mains en mouvement et regarda jaillir du sperme de leurs deux sexes au même moment, souillant leurs chemises et rendant leurs mains collantes alors qu'elles continuaient de bouger.

Quand la dernière goutte eut coulé, Potter s'effondra contre lui, écrasant un peu plus Draco contre le mur. Ses mains se déplacèrent en dessous de sa chemise pour caresser ses côtes. Au grand étonnement du blond, il put sentir son compagnon rire contre sa nuque, et il le sentit ensuite y déposer un baiser mordant.

« Je t'en prie, dis moi que tu ne vas pas le regretter, parce que c'était absolument fantastique. »

La main de Draco serra la hanche de Potter, étalant leurs spermes mélangés sur la peau de ce dernier, et il songea à quel point ce serait délicieux si cela y séchait.

« Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas fait ça plus tôt » admit Draco.

Potter se recula, et le regarda avec une expression qui n'aurait pas semblé déplacée sur le visage d'un enfant à Noël. « Honnêtement ? »

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, Potter, à quel point peux-tu être aveugle ? »

« Assez. Peut-être que tu devrais le prouver. »

En guise de réponse, Draco l'attira plus près et les fit transplaner directement dans sa chambre.

Dans l'allée déserte, la pluie lavait l'encre de la liste oubliée sur les pavés.

ooOoo

Harry dessinait sur la poitrine de Draco avec son index, et souriait, heureux. Il était assez confortablement installé entre les jambes de Malfoy, et l'avait utilisé comme oreiller jusqu'à quelques instants auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » lui demanda le blond d'un ton ensommeillé. Harry aurait dû être fatigué, puisqu'il était bien plus de minuit et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour quatre fois dans des positions différentes depuis qu'ils s'étaient effondrés dans le lit de Draco.

« Je suis en train d'écrire un message secret en Runes » répondit-il.

Son compagnon ricana. « Connaissant tes capacités en Runes, j'imagine que ça veut dire _licorne matin érable arbre_. »

Harry rit doucement. « Tu as probablement raison. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? » demanda Draco.

« Magnifique dragon » admit-il, et il sourit quand le Serpentard rougit. Il était vraiment magnifique, même avec ses cheveux d'habitude parfaits emmêlés et presque bouclés à cause de leur étreinte sous la pluie, et des activités qui l'avaient suivie. Harry avait empiré les choses en y enfouissant ses mains plusieurs fois.

« Pouffsouffle » murmura l'autre homme.

Le brun reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Draco, et traça du doigt le contour à peine visible de la cicatrice du Sectumsempra. Il s'était excusé abondamment pour celle-ci, des heures plus tôt, en embrassant la longueur, avant de descendre plus bas pour prendre dans sa bouche le sexe délicieux du blond, afin de lui montrer à quel _point _il était profondément désolé.

« Ca chatouille. Arrête ça et endors toi. »

« Tu es très autoritaire. »

« Tu l'as mentionné. »

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire. Il se souvenait l'avoir mentionné quand Draco avait indiqué exactement comment Harry devait le prendre, continuant ses demandes jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se soit finalement enfoncé en lui jusqu'à l'en rendre incohérent. Rien qu'y penser faisait frémir son sexe. Il changea de position pour faire diminuer la pression.

« Pas encore » dit fermement Draco. « On dort, maintenant. » Malgré ses mots, Harry sentait une dureté croissante contre son abdomen.

« Tu as raison » répondit-t-il. « Nous sommes fatigués. Je vais juste réserver un peu d'énergie pour faire ça demain matin. »

Il y eut une longue, longue pause et Harry retint un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il comptait les secondes. Finalement, Draco demanda « Garder quoi ? » Son ton était exaspéré, mais plus réveillé qu'il ne l'avait été.

« Rien d'important » dit Harry naturellement. « Je me demandais juste quel pouvait bien être ton goût, en-bas. J'ai jamais essayé l'anulingus avant. »

La main qui caressait légèrement l'épaule de Harry s'arrêta et la pression qu'il pouvait sentir en-dessous de ses côtes devint plus prononcée. Sa propre érection augmenta avec rapidité en entendant la réponse de Draco.

« Tu es une bête insatiable. »

« Contente-toi de te retourner » dit Harry avec difficulté.

Alors qu'il se relevait pour que Draco puisse obéir - ce qu'il fit, malgré ses déclarations de fatigue - il aperçut Coquecigrue, le bec enfoui dans les plumes de Raptor, sur le perchoir à hiboux dans le coin. Il murmura un _merci _au petit hibou, et se retourna vers son nouveau passe-temps favori : adorer le corps de Draco Malfoy.

Plus tard, sa langue entrant et sortant de l'anus frémissant de Draco et les mains caressant son sexe vibrant, Harry se dit qu'il devait à Coq des friandises pour chouettes de première qualité - à vie.

- FIN -


End file.
